


A Quick Visit

by MeanieGreenieZucchini



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, Frosta deserves more love and appreciation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Headcanon Alert, Parent Stuff, who lets a kid run a kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanieGreenieZucchini/pseuds/MeanieGreenieZucchini
Summary: A quick headcanon that I have about why Frosta's parents just "retired". Frosta visits someone right before the events of the Princess Prom episode. Sadness to follow.





	A Quick Visit

The was a chill in the air, and for a kingdom covered in ice and snow, that’s saying something. Of course, this was not a physical drop in temperature; it’s not easy to tell the difference between really cold and really, really cold. But, ever since Princess Frosta assumed control of the kingdom, things seem to feel a little less warm in general.

It was not a secret that Frosta was a stickler for the rules. Striking up casual conversation with her was quite uncommon, what guests she did entertain were seldom likely to stay the night, and appearances to the public were just as rare. In most regards, she was doing her duties as reigning princess quite poorly. At least, that’s what she tells herself. But she had gotten quite good at giving icy stares and keeping her composure in a strictly formal manner

But that wasn’t always the case.

Frosta was making her way down a narrow, sterile corridor. She was currently in a facility deep underneath the castle, away from any possible danger. This was just one of the many quirks of the fortress that she called home, for where the dungeon in any other royal home was expected to be sat a medical center. Granted, it was a dungeon not too long ago, but the architecture of a castle made of ice and stone was surprisingly easy to readjust.

“Princess Frosta,” a guard by the entrance to one of the rooms bowed as the child leader acknowledged, “have you come to –”

“Yes,” Frosta cut the man short. He knew why she was here. Precious few hours before the Princess Ball was to be held in her royal court, she made a point to make a visit to these gloomy halls. The hope of hosting such a time honored and prestigious event was to demonstrate to not just her kingdom, but to all of Eternia that she was a capable and determined leader. She hoped that maybe she could spare a few moments away from the politics and the festivities. That was the hope, anyways.

“How is he?” Frosta looked at the man with a hauntingly blank expression as she asked.

“Asleep, your highness, but better. The doctor said that the effects on his body are slowing,” the guard replied. His face was obscured from view, but it was apparent through his tone that he was trying his hardest to convince Frosta that all is well.

“And what of his mind?” The princess’s question was followed by a sigh from the guard.

“He’s still having trouble remembering some things,” he looks away from Frosta, “sometimes he’s confused and misremembers a lot. He’s been responsive most of the time, but you should ask the doctor about the rest,” he finished his report with a pause. “You don’t have to visit him now if you don’t want to, I can tell him when he’s awake and—”

“Please, I’m fine,” Frosta said with a start. The charade that’s been going on between her and the rest of the castle staff feels less like someone’s sick in bed and that someone’s died. She didn’t need pity, not now at least. But she won’t reject the guards overly happy tones or the kitchen staff making “her favorite” literally every night. They’re trying their best to make running a kingdom at age 11¾ less terrible than it already is.

“Now, leave us. Please.”

The guard stepped to the side and let Frosta through. There was an old man sleeping soundly on the bed, some IVs and a heart monitor lay beside him. A medical attendant was there as well, who promptly left as she entered. The symbol for the Horde flashed from the back of his jacket as Frosta pulled one of the stiff chairs towards her and sat. The guard outside dare not interrupt. The man’s breathing was soft but rough, his skin was pale and hair weak and grey. Frosta began to let her walls down slowly as she took a deep breath. “Why now?”

Reflecting back on the years before she became ruler, she remembers a time when it was just her and her father. Frosta was born right as the first Princess Alliance failed, resulting in many of Eternia’s protectors and loved one’s deaths. One of the casualties was her mother, who she never really knew. Her father, taking the throne as regent, closed off the castle – and truly the entire kingdom – to the outside world. Frosta grew up in a very secluded home, but this was not to say it was miserable. Far from it, as her father was a gentle and kind man. Those who knew him were humbled by his charm, and those that served under him would gladly give him praise. Even if it was only them and the world, Frosta and her father were all they ever needed.

That was, until the sickness hit.

Without any warning, her father took ill earlier this year. No doctor in the kingdom could offer any explanation, let alone a cure. Every day for him seemed like a year, his health was failing as his body aged rapidly. Before long, he was not fit to rule the kingdom, much less walk on his own. Given no other option, Frosta was made ruler, and it was only through breaking the self-imposed isolation with the other kingdoms that she was able to prevent her father’s condition from growing any worse.

Frosta closed her eyes and placed her hands in her head. The Horde were the only ones who even offered any solution to her problem, promising they had a cure in exchange for her cooperation. A deal was struck, but instead of an immediate cure, the Horde promised to treat the symptoms as long as Frosta’s kingdom remained a neutral party. This was the first time she had seen her Father like this since then. That was months ago.

“I’m sorry,” Frosta said in a low whimper, “it didn’t feel right working with those creeps, but I can’t let them have access to the runestone. I can’t let mom down. I…” She began to cry, muffled under her thick sleeves. No one could see this side of her, or at least that’s what she tells herself. If the kid ruling a kingdom couldn’t control her own emotions, then what could she? But these thoughts were only hers, as everyone else in the castle only wished for Frosta to be happy once again. She was such a happy child, full of joy and laughter. Her father used to have a name for her, but she doesn’t hear it much anymore, but it was perfect for a carefree girl like her. It was…

“Snow Angel…”

Frosta looked up, tears all along her puffy red face. The man was awake, looking very tired. He reached a frail hand out to her and wiped away a tear.

“My dear Frosta, what has you so upset? You never cry like this.”

“H-hey Dad,” she replied, still holding back the sobs. She gave a weak smile and sniffled as she scooted closer to her father.

“There she is, my little Snow Angel,” he returned the smile tenfold, “now, why the long face?”

“Oh, its nothing major. The Princess Ball is tonight and –”

“Oh! The Princess Ball, I remember the last one me and your mother went to. It was at the Sea Gate, and your mother and I froze the water over and skied the whole time,” he said, giving a chuckle only to start coughing violently.

“I bet you two had so much fun,” she added, trying to seem just as she was years ago. “I’ll be hosting it this year, it’ll be great.”

“I have no doubt about it, Snow Angel. I wish I could come, but the scaly man says I can’t go. Says I’m too sick,” he said looking incredibly bummed out. Frosta knew the man in front of her was her father, but the things he says and the way he acts is nothing like before.

“I know Dad, the scaly man’s right. You need to rest, don’t worry about me,” she said, giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

“I never worry about you, not for a moment,” he said with stark clarity, “Do you know why?”

Frosta at this point was surprised by the sudden shift in tone from her father, and merely shook her head.

“It’s because you have your mother’s eyes. She was the strongest person I ever knew, and you’re just like her,” he said with a yawn, “you’ll be fine…” He nodded off as he whispered nonsense inaudibly.

“Good night Dad, I’ll have some finger food saved for you,” Frosta said, leaving her chair as her father drifted to sleep again. She turned around to see the blur of the guard looking away from the scene. Pretending like nothing had ever happened, she walked out of the room with the same look of determination that brought her here. She was just about to turn the corner when she heard a low grumble say:

“Four months.”

Frosta turned to see the Horde doctor hiss to the guard. The lizard-folk that were among the ranks of the Horde were known to be exceptional medical professionals before their kingdom was swallowed up. He was an older gentleman, carrying a clipboard and an oversized lab coat. Neither him nor the guard noticed her standing just out of view.

“Four months, tops. We can keep treating the symptoms, but our contract with your princess will run dry then. After that, its up to her if the man lives or dies.”

As he said this, a chill crept up his spine. Frosta was using her magic to lower his body temperature as he gasped in shock. Before anything serious came of it she let the doctor go. If it wasn’t for the fact that she could kill the cold-blooded doctor with prolonged exposure, she would have gladly made his toes into ice cubes. But it wasn’t worth it to provoke the Horde more than she had. Loosing her composure could mean the destruction of her kingdom.

Frosta walked up the narrow stairs that lead to the main part of the castle. The decorations and amenities were still being set up. She wasn’t a party person, hell she didn’t really consider herself much of a princess. A part of her feels like just calling it all off and going to her room, but another part of her knows she has to do this. She just wishes a part of her was capable of knowing the right thing to do.

As she made her way to the throne room, Frosta remembered that the new She-Ra was going to be in attendance. If the fairytales she was told growing up were anything like her, then she would know how to fix things. Taking her seat at the throne, she watched the servants hanging decorations. Frosta also knew that the princess under the Horde’s thumb would be here as well. As much as she wants to keep more Horde scum from entering her home, she has to remain neutral: an icy tower holding the people of her kingdom away from danger.

Frosta missed feeling warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this came to me as an excuse to answer a few questions. Like, why is an 11 year old in charge of a kingdom? Why was she neutral towards the horde only to come help at the battle for bright moon? What happened to her parents? This is mostly my headcanons and theorizing but let me know what y'all thought about it.


End file.
